


Sweeter Than Honey

by LazyBlaise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, More tags to be added once I have had a sufficient amount of watermelon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBlaise/pseuds/LazyBlaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloé discovers Ladybug's identity, she's met with a difficult task - help in any way possible, without letting anybody know she might actually care about somebody. Especially not her supposed enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've been mulling this over for a while now and I think I'm finally going to tackle it.  
> Wish me luck and all feedback is appreciated!

“Good job!” The duo said in unison, their fists meeting with a satisfactory bump. Immediately after, both of their miraculous stones started to beep, warning them that they had just five minutes till they detransformed.

“Well, my lady, it seems as if fate is keeping us apart once more,” Cat said, his face twisting into exaggerated sadness as his hands clasped over his chest. Ladybug rolled her eyes at his antics, before saying a quick goodbye and running off down the corridor. Once again, an akuma had shown up at school, allowing her to arrive on the scene quickly. It did, however, leave the problem of transforming without being caught.

It would be the worst outcome possible for Marinette to be caught transforming by a fellow student, or even worse, a classmate. In order to avoid this, she found herself twisting down several corridors until she found herself in front of a supply closet. While she could just transform back in the empty hallway, she instead went inside to do so.  _ Better safe than sorry _ , she thought to herself.

However, what she failed to notice was a blue eye peering through the crack of the opened door. It was this miniscule detail that led to a certain blonde student seeing Ladybug go into a supply closet and Marinette walk out, with a smile on her face as she patted her clutch bag.

Chloé crept out of the classroom and went to check inside the supply closet to find it empty. Despite how much she wanted to reject the idea, there was no way to disprove it. 

Marinette was her friend, her hero, her Ladybug. They were the same person.

That was going to take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, depression sucks P: the next chapter won't be out for a while either because I'm actually leaving to go on holiday in about 8 hours!

“What’s your excuse this time, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Ms Mendelev asked, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she peered down at the girl. Marinette fumbled over her words, clearly trying and failing to come up with a reason for her tardiness. With a sigh, the teacher told the girl to take her seat and stay to see her after class. Marinette did as she was told, her head hanging in shame.

Chloé tried to hold her curiosity in check, but couldn’t help but shoot a sideways glance at Marinette. Her shoulders were tense, as Alya furiously whispered to her, most likely in an attempt to find out where she had been. However, Marinette simply shook her head tersely, earning an irritated look from her friend.

Before, Chloé would have scoffed and made the assumption that Marinette was doing whatever loser-ish things she enjoyed. But now, armed with the knowledge that she was Ladybug, Chloé knew exactly where she had been before the morning bell had rang. She’d been dealing with an akuma - one that Alya had expressed disappointment over not being able to see due to class starting.

Shifting her gaze back to her workbook, her thoughts wandered back to her classmate’s double life. The one thing Chloé could not get her head around was her relationship with the girl. In the classroom, Marinette would be downright rude towards her, for absolutely no reason that she could see, whereas Ladybug absolutely adored her! The difference in attitude was still something she struggled with.

The only reasoning Chloé could come up with was to keep her safe. If Hawkmoth knew that she and Ladybug were besties, then she could become a target. Right? So Ladybug is just trying to protect her! Everything in the class was an act, a way to simply ensure that she was not put in any danger. Chloé rolled her eyes at this. So long as Ladybug was around, she was fine. The enemies act was wearing thin now that she knew the truth.

So. It was time for her to embrace the… less pleasant side of her friend. But how would she do it without revealing that Marinette was Ladybug? It was obvious to anyone that the hero was rather private about her identity, so Chloé couldn’t just go and spill that secret. As she thought about it, she began to tap her pen against the page of her book, a steady rhythm that helped her order her thoughts.

Perhaps she should approach her during lunchtime. No, that wouldn’t do, that damn wretch of a girl she called a best friend would be hanging around her like a bad smell. Maybe she could text her after classes had ended? But there was no guarantee that she would answer. Chloé felt her teeth grind together as her options began to dwindle. Ladybug took their act way too seriously at times.

It had to be an act, Chloé reassured herself. Everyone adored her, and Ladybug was no exception. And yet, at the back of her mind, a voice said it wasn’t an act. It had started as a whisper, but grew louder and louder. Usually when a voice like that made itself known, she would pull herself up and say the absolute opposite, making sure everybody around her knew it.

She was the most beautiful.

Everybody loved her.

Ladybug was her best friend.

And yet, despite her self-reassurances, that thought just would not shut up. Chloé tapping increased in speed, a steady staccato that earned more than a few funny looks from the fellow students. Not that she cared. Their opinions meant nothing to her, or at least that was what she tried to convince herself of.

So lost was she in her thoughts, that Chloé didn’t even realise the class was being dismissed. A swift glance to the clock showed that it was indeed the end of the lesson, despite the feeling that barely any time had passed. Stuffing her work into her purse with no care for the sheets getting crumpled, Chloé bolted out of the room.

“Marinette, wait!” she called out, quickly grabbing not only Marinette’s, but also Alya’s, attention too. Slowing to a halt, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, acting if she hadn’t been desperately trying to catch up to them. “So, Marinette. I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me. It’s about time we hung out.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Alya said, the scorn clear to hear in her voice. “Why the hell would she go anywhere with you?”

“I was talking to Marinette, not you,” Chloé replied. “So keep your nose out of our business. Marinette?”

“I don’t know what you’re planning,” Marinette said slowly. “But do you really think I’d trust you after everything you’ve done?” At this, Chloé was taken aback. Before she could utter a response, the two girls had already walked off. With a huff, she turned on her heel only to bump into another annoyance, this time in the form of Sabrina.

“What was that about?” the redhead asked, watching Marinette and Alya’s retreating forms.

“Ugh, I invited Marinette to lunch and Alya totally ruined it,” Chloé explained. At this, Sabrina’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Why would you want to invite Marinette to lunch?”

It was at that moment that Chloé realised the fatal flaw to plan “Become best friends with Ladybug AND Marinette”. In the eyes of the school, the two of them despised each other. For them to suddenly start hanging out would be rather suspicious. It was with this discovery that Chloé decided that she’d help from the sidelines. While she had always been the starring role, it was time for her to support someone else.

Ignoring Sabrina’s last question, she continued on her path down the hallway. She had plans to make and she had no time to waste.


End file.
